Fem Italy x Vamp Germany
by Pursilla
Summary: Such a creative title I know xD. Anyway please read and review, that'd be nice. It also kinda had some Buffy the Vamp Slayer as far as the vampire style of Germany (Because I do not care for Twilight) But yes, enjoy! Oh an I don't own the image or Hetalia, all rights go to their owners.


It was a bright and shining morning and the Italian girl was already up surprisingly. Out the door she flew, leaving a note for Germany when he awoke from his sleep. The last few days had weighed heavy on Italy's mind, ever since that night the blue eyed man came home late. I mean he seemed alright, maybe I bit sleepy and wishing to be alone, but otherwise his usual self. Even so it scared Italy to think she had done something to hurt him.

While picking flowers behind the Axis's house Germany watched from the window, oh how he wished he could be out there with her. Her long rusty brown locks blowing in the breeze it made his heart skip a beat, well it would if he was alive. That night, he wanted to take it back so very much. Yes he was now a vampire, a creature of the night which fed on the blood of lesser beings. A monster to society, and as far from those Twilight books as you could get.

On his walk home from the local bar, nobody would see it coming. There was a young girl on a park bench, crying for her mother. Being the gentle man he was the German picked her up and went to bring her home. Never would he have guessed she was one of the undead. As she bit into his neck the massive pain overcame his body. Only one thing came to his mind, what about Italy? No he never cared for his safety, but he girl he loved.

For the longest time he had loved Italy, but never had the guts to tell her how he felt. Today, he was going to tell her everything. No more lying about his strange behavior, no more covering up his feelings toward her, only truth. Upon hearing the door fling open Germany sighed, it was time. Downstairs Italy stopped, hearing the sound of footsteps. "Ve~ Germany! You're-a up!" Grinning brightly she placed the fist full of butter cups into a glass vase filled with water.

Just seeing him made her heart flutter with excitement, but she thought he could never love her the way she did him. Really, she thought to herself, it's not that bad at least you're friends with him. "S-So-a Germany? How're you feeling?" From her place by the window she watched him close the blinds, ever so slowly inching closer to her. With her heart beating against her chest she looked up at him. "Is something wrong? Ve-?"

The blonde gulped, shaking his head letting a few strands of hair fall from their neat order. "Nein" His voice was gruf and yet in a way shaking. " Italy, ve have been friends for a long time now yes?" Almost instantaneously he watched his beauty shake her head, indicating a yes. "Vell I've been vanting to tell you, zhat  
ich liebe dich. I do love you Italy, even vith your veird vays. Your a beautiful girl und I vould like to ask to be your boyfriend, if zhat is alright?" In his mind saying those words was scarier than any war.

Brought to tears by her comrades words Italy's eyes seemed to sparkle. Almost on instinct she jumped up into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. "Ve-! I love you-a too Germany! And-a would love you to be my-a boyfriend!" The sounds of her giggling filled his ears, but having her so close made him almost forget something. He was not human. Besides her humming of joy he could hear her heart beating, smell the delicious blood of the Italian coursing through her veins.

"G-Germany?" Asked a very scared Italy, who was now being pinned against the wall. It had been days since Germany had been out too feed and his animal instincts were now starting to kick in. "Shh... " He cooed, his mind not even aware of what was happening. Then, right before her eyes Italy watched in horror as his face shifted into that of some cat his once blue eyes turning a bright yellow. The German awoke from his trance like state to find what he had done, there Italy laid on the floor. No she had not been bitten, just rendered silent by fear.

Tears fell from his eyes as he ran as far away from the home which they shared. What had he done!? He almost harmed the girl he loved! Truly he was a monster! Under the old oak tree near the grave yard he sat, crying. In his gruff hands was a stake, and of course he had one thing on his mind. To him suicide seemed like the best option, he would no longer be able to harm anyone else he cared about, until it happened. A familiar scent filled the air and made his head turn, could it be?

"Gemany!" Italy called, stumbling through the mass of tomb stones over to him. Feeling the need once again to feed from her he placed his hands on his face. "G-Go avay Italy..I dont vant to hurt you." His super sensitive hearing picked up a strong head shake. "No!" She screamed. "I was-a worried about you Germany! An now that-a I know I'm not leaving you." "B-But" he replied, stuttering. "Vhy aren't you scared of me Italy?" Really even Italy didn't know herself, usually if something like that had happened to her she normally would have run off screaming white flag.

"Because, I love you Germany. And-a even something as small as being a vampiro, I-a still care!" Swiftly swiping his hands away from his face she placed a kiss on his lips, watching his face turn blue. "A-And if you're-a still hungry I could.." Was the German hearing this right? It must be a mistake. Just to be sure he asks. "Are you sure Italy?" Which that answer was another nod of approval from the girl.

Leaning her head to the side Germany's face changed once again as he bit into the tender flesh. Her gasp of pain set him back a bit yet he had no control to pull away, instead he sucked lightly at her blood. Slowly Italy fell asleep from blood loss, and passed out in Germany's arms. Stopping the blood drinking Germany stroked her face, heading back home to their house. Maybe being immortal would have it's privileges.


End file.
